<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Заботливый брат by Evanithe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292446">Заботливый брат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe'>Evanithe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Witch's Heart (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эш заботится о Ноэле, переживающем не лучшие времена Бонусной Сцены.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Заботливый брат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва касаюсь пальцами его лица, проводя по щеке тыльной стороной руки. Такое невинное и умиротворённое. Золотые пряди соприкасаются с моей кожей, даря лёгкую щекотку и мягкость. Ноэль едва слышно сопит, отвернувшись к стене, и иногда бредит во сне. Похоже, что его мучают кошмары из-за болезни. Смотреть на его мучения неприятно, но куда более неприятно видеть его страдания, когда он не спит.</p><p>Этот ребёнок назвал меня <em>«добрым»</em>. Знал бы он, что для меня значит <em>доброта</em>, он бы не осмелился так думать. Невинность... какое омерзительное слово.</p><p>Я понимаю, что он здесь ни при чём. Прошлое это то, что всегда будет следовать за мной, резонируя то тут, то там в самые неподходящие моменты. Никто из особняка ведьмы не виноват в том, что меня разрушает изнутри. Это моя вина. И только моя. Из-за неё я стал ненавидеть эту невинность.</p><p>Добросердечность. Порядочность. Искренность. Бешено проносясь в голове, эти синонимы «хорошего человека» будто бы молили меня сжать пальцы на удивительно хрупкой для мужчины шее.</p><p>Эта картина всё чаще представала у меня перед глазами. Содрогающийся в предсмертной агонии, покрывающийся холодным потом и градом мурашек, задыхающийся... Ноэль. Чувствует ли он, в какой опасной близости мы находимся? Знает ли, как глупо с его стороны было вот так мне довериться и впустить в свою комнату, позволить себе уснуть рядом со мной?..</p><p>Размеренные вдохи вновь участились, он снова начал бормотать во сне, моля кого-то то ли оставить его в покое, то ли простить его, то ли не оставлять его одного во тьме. В какой-то момент он начал молить о смерти и избавлении, но сразу же осёкся. Будто бы два разных человека уживались в одном: один устал и жаждал спрятаться в самом далёком углу этого мира, лишившись свободы выбора, не будучи ответственным ни за чью жизнь, он жалел себя, а другой ругал его, возвращая и напоминая о важности этого выбора, что Ноэль сам не сможет себя простить, если прервёт этот порочный круг. <em>Что за дилемму ты пытаешься решить, Ноэль? Она настолько важна, что доводит тебя до самоистязания?</em></p><p>В голове всплыл момент ранее. Незнакомое помещение, множество отчего-то веселящихся призраков и... он, Ноэль, без сознания брошенный в отдалении комнаты, измученный и дрожащий. Отчего-то эта картина вынудила меня поторопиться. Я без промедления бросился его спасать. Всё ещё отговариваю себя, что это <em>исключительно</em> ради того, чтобы усыпить его бдительность и выведать, что он знает. А знает Ноэль определённо много. Слишком много, чтобы позволить ему умереть.</p><p>— Ноэль?.. Ты спишь? — тихо шепчу, наблюдая за реакцией. Ничего. Но похоже, ему лучше.</p><p>Почему ты такой?.. Ведёшь себя как <em>она</em>. Говоришь простые вещи столь естественно, что от этого корёжит сердце. Наивен и глуп. Словно... ты <em>тоже</em> крайне редко выбирался из собственного дома и оторван от реальности.</p><p>Если подумать, я никогда о тебе не слышал. Сын мэра Левайна. Кто это вообще такой? Я знаю так много обо всём, что связано с оккультизмом и легендами о Сердце Ведьмы, но каким-то образом проглядел его? Быть не может. В поисках этого места я наведывался к каждой ниточке, ища факты. Я был и средь знакомых Николаса Левайна. Ни о каком сыне речи не было. Будто его никогда не существовало. Никто о нём не знал. Для этого мира Ноэля Левайна просто нет, он не существует. Как... загадочно.</p><p>Вокруг него всегда витает атмосфера таинственности. Оттого я всё больше хочу узнать, что же он скрывает.</p><p>— Эш?..</p><p>— Ох, прости-прости! Я тебя разбудил?</p><p>Всему своё время.</p><p>— Нет... Долго ты здесь? Спасибо, что был всё это время рядом. — Какая прелесть. Ох, чёрт... руку так и покалывает навязчивое желание прикоснуться к его лицу и смахнуть это раздражающее выражение, полное радости и смущения.</p><p>Да и что с того, если я это сделаю? Я так привык играть, что и из этого выпутаюсь.</p><p>— А?.. — Ноэль выдыхает и шире раскрывает глаза в недоумении, когда я касаюсь его скулы, привычным движением зарываясь пальцами в локоны. — Ч-что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Меряю температуру. — Максимально спокойно и невозмутимо отвечаю. Он смотрит с сомнением. Ах, похоже, этим детским трюком его не провести, да?</p><p>— Разве её не меряют на лбу?.. — сконфуженно отворачивает голову, не выдерживая мой пристальный взгляд. Что-то пошло не так.</p><p>— Мне лучше знать, где и как её меряют, я в этом опытен, — не сдержавшись, я прильнул к его лицу и коснулся губ в поцелуе. Хватит делать это выражение лица. Раздражает! Или... раззадоривает? Честно, я и сам уже не понимаю.</p><p>Ноэль от неожиданности теряет равновесие и падает на спину, а я по инерции оказываюсь над ним и упираюсь руками в матрас, дабы окончательно не упасть. <em>«Как же удачно всё складывается,»</em> — проносится у меня в голове.</p><p>— Э-Эш! — Нервно начинает он, смотря снизу вверх. — Болеющим противопоказаны тяжелые сердечные и физические нагрузки.</p><p>Ухмыляюсь, замечая, насколько он сейчас похож на загнанную в ловушку дичь. Не пытаешься оттолкнуть — значит, приглашаешь, разве не такова логика? Но его попытки быть серьёзным при том, насколько его лицо порозовело от неловкости, так забавны.</p><p>— Правда? — Плавно сокращая расстояние между нашими лицами, я неотрывно смотрю на то, как в панике мечется его взгляд в попытке сбежать, спрятаться от смущающей ситуации, лишь бы только не смотреть мне в глаза. — У меня свои <em>методы лечения</em>.</p><p>Он зажмурился, когда между нашими носами оставалось меньше двух сантиметров. Я же решил перевести всё в шутку и резко выдохнул ему в лицо поток воздуха. А затем отодвинулся и рассмеялся над его озадаченным выражением лица и ожидающей продолжения или хотя бы пояснения позой. Ноэль зарделся ещё пуще, скорее всего истрактовав мои действия так, будто неправильно понял и сам себе всё навыдумывал. </p><p>Зато после этого неловкого момента... он стал шарахаться любых моих прикосновений. Ах, Ноэль! Если бы ты только мог вообразить, сколько извращений пронеслось в моей голове касательно тебя за те несколько секунд неловкой близости... Ты бы тогда избегал меня с утроенной силой. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>